Like German Chocolate Cake
by sighed-anonymous
Summary: Hugo finds out he has something in common with his favorite dessert!


Like German Chocolate Cake

The triple layer double German chocolate cake looked delicious, it was Hugo Weasley's favorite dessert and he never missed a chance to eat it. Tonight was no exception. Lifting his fork, Hugo's mouth watered at the very idea of having the chocolate melt against his taste buds. With his mind only on the cake in front of him, Hugo plunged his fork into the soft treat.

"You're grandmother would kill you if she knew you were up in the middle of the night eating her cake."

Jumping at the voice, Hugo's fork flew into the air, arching midway, and landed with a clatter, smearing chocolate cake and icing on the tiled floor. "I think she'd kill you for dirtying her kitchen."

Slipping from the stool he was about to enjoy his cake on, Hugo picked up the fork and dropped it in the sink. "You scared the shit out of me, Uncle Bill."

Bill Weasley smiled fondly at his youngest nephew. "How old are you now, Hugo?"

"Sixteen." The younger Weasley replied sliding a slice of cake under his uncle's nose.

It was warm just like Bill liked it. "Wow, really?" Bill hated these time, when he realized how quickly time passed. It was strange that Victorie would be married soon and the only Weasley grandchildren that were left at Hogwarts were Lily Potter and Hugo.

Being a grandfather scared Bill more than being a father.

It was strange to think that another generation of Weasleys would be introduced to the world. Just yesterday they had come to the Burrow to celebrate Harry's 44th and Albus' 18th birthdays. They were gathered around the dinner table, three smaller tables shoved together in the back garden, and Bill had a hard time believing that this group of people was the Weasleys.

There used to be a time when the Weasleys could be easily distinguished amongst a crowd, with their flaming red hair and massive amounts of freckles. Strong family likeliness was the only thing the Weasleys ever had in common with the Malfoys.

But now Bill didn't see that anymore. His own children were blonds.

However eating cake across from Hugo caused a wave of nostalgia to wash through Bill. Hugo was a perfect compilation of the Weasley genes. He was tall like his father, shooting up during his third year and growing steady each year. Though Hugo inherited most of his stature from Ron, he could have easily been Charlie's son.

Over the years Hugo's long frame had packed on muscles, from helping out at the joke shop and playing Quidditch with his cousins, making his shoulders broaden and his biceps curl. Sitting in the kitchen in a white t-shirt and his boxers, Bill could see the muscles flexing and relaxing under Hugo's skin every time the young Weasley moved.

Since Hugo's hair, which was the traditional Weasley fire red, had the tendency to curl and turn into a bushy disaster Hugo kept it cut, never letting it get much longer than a few centimeters. This highlighted Hugo's strong jaw, a jaw Bill was proud to call his own, and his almond colored eyes.

Unlike his cousins and sister, Hugo was covered from head to top in freckles. The small tan dots of pigmentation flocked his back, chest, legs, arms and even his toes.

Hugo was a true Weasley.

"What?" Hugo wondered a mouth full of chocolate cake. "You've been staring at me for like the past ten minutes, and you haven't touched your cake."

Smirking Bill pushed his plate toward his nephew replacing the one Hugo had just emptied. Without hesitation Hugo dug in, he had definitely inherited Ron's appetite. "I was just thinking about how you look more like a Weasley than your cousins. It's refreshing."

Pausing, Hugo rested his fork against his plate and stared at his uncle for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Bill shrugged, "You just look more like a Weasley, it seems that our genes aren't as strong as I previous thought. I always imagined our family being red headed and freckled for the rest of my life. Honestly I think we were all kind of shocked that it didn't happen."

He chuckled.

"I thought that kind of thing didn't matter to you guys, you know appearances and what not." Hugo resumed his cake eating.

Fidgeting back and forth Bill attempted to explain to Hugo what he was feeling. "It's not that I care about appearances or what people think defines a Weasley. We've always had vastly different personalities, but people have always known we were related because of our hair and freckles. But now, well let's just say now nobody would guess that Louis is related to Fred."

Hugo erupted with laughter, people tended to have a hard time making that connection.

"It's like Mum's German Chocolate Cake." Bill pointed toward the remains of the chocolate dessert smeared against Hugo's lips. "It's a receipt that has been passed down through the Weasley family, starting with my dad's great something grandmother."

Bill smirked.

"Something I'd hate to see us lose, wouldn't you?"

Almond eyes danced across his now empty plate, a hollow felling erupted in Hugo's chest as he thought about never eating it again. Slowly his eyes met Bill's ocean blues and then finally rested on the old grandfather clock sitting behind him. All the hands were pointed at 'The Burrow'.

Hugo could see his reflection in the glass just below the clock's face, red haired and freckled.

A recipe he hated to see them lose.

"Most definitely."

_Fin_


End file.
